The present invention relates to an embroidering machine, and in particular to an embroidering machine for stitching one or more embroideries on a cylindrical portion of a workpiece such as cap or hat.
A conventional embroidering machine of the type has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 62(1987)-206077 which was published without examination in Sep. 10, 1987. The conventional machine includes a base frame on which a cylindrical portion of a workpiece is held, a first motor for bringing the base frame into a swing or vertical movement and a second motor for moving the base frame in the horizontal direction.
However, the first motor per se is set to be stationary and the swing movement of the base frame is established by cam means disposed between the first motor and the base frame. This adds to the complexity of construction therebetween. In addition, the actual swing of the hat has to be converted into a corresponding rotating quantity of the first motor, thereby increasing the steps in a program to be run by a micro-processor for controlling the motors.